The Legend of Zelda: Lost Princess
by Twilight Princess6
Summary: Zelda has been having strage dreams about bandits attacking her and Links village. Could these be more than just dreams, and do they have something to do with Zelda's mysterious past? Small amount of LinkxZelda. Please R&R! Used to be called Broken Peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note [5-14-12]: **Just to let everyone know, I now have a new account. I've had it for a little while, but I've recently become more active on it. Anyways, after the really long [and not exactly planned hiatus] I do have some ideas for this story. I'm going to try and continue it this summer, as I have been writing more anyways. When and if I do continue this story [which I have very high hopes of doing] I will be putting it on my new account. If you would like to know what my new account is feel free to send me an email at . [Sorry to be a pain and make you email me and what not, I had some problems in the past, and would like a fresh start while avoiding a few users if possible]. Thanks for sticking with me everyone! I hope to hear from you =]

* * *

**Author Note: **Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to read this! I just figured I'd tell you this but this story wasn't originally meant to be a fanfic. This was just a story that I had made up off of the top of my head but since I absolutely LOVE the Legend of Zelda and I wanted to see what people thought of my story, I changed it a little bit so it could be. You may find some familiar characters in this (of course Link and Zelda will be in there) and a few things thrown in here and there from other games I like (Fire Emblem, Okami, and others too). This is my first fanfic so no flames please:D Helpful advice would be greatly appreciated! Okay I'll shut up now. R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Maybe someday… hey I can dream can't I!

* * *

Zelda's legs were carrying her as fast as they could down the path to her house. Her heart was pounding almost as fast as her feet were pounding the ground, her blond hair flew in a tangled mess behind her. The desperation to reach her caretaker, Mina, was the only thing racing through her frantic mind. She could hear screams from the village behind her and she could smell smoke from the developing fires.

As Zelda neared the top of the small hill in the path her house came in to view. She saw two men with horses in front of the small house, these men appeared to be from the group of bandits she had been hearing rumors of lately. One of the men, the larger of the two, had dismounted his horse and held a knife up to Mina's throat.

"Answer me now woman or I'll slit your throat!" the man yelled. "Tell me where the girl is at!" Mina didn't reply but she simply stood there in the mans grasp, her mouth set in a grim line.

"Leave her alone!" Zelda yelled at the bandits not knowing what else to do.

The men turned towards her and the larger one smiled as his companion dismounted his horse. "You never did tell me where she was woman so I'll keep my word." The man said as he cut Mina's throat and dropped her lifeless body to the ground.

"No!" Zelda screamed in anger. She ran towards the armed men preparing for a fight though she had no weapon, fear and exhaustion forgotten in her rage. She was easily overpowered as one of the men grabbed her from behind. The last thing she remembered was feeling a hard blow to the back of her head, and then darkness.

* * *

Zelda woke drenched in sweat and breathing fast. _It was that same dream again._ she thought as she rolled out of bed. _That's the third time in one week!_

She changed out of her nightclothes, which were soaked with sweat, and silently headed out the door. Her mind was still on the dream so she bumped into one of the chairs on her way out and groaned. She had been trying to quietly slip outside without waking up Mina.

"You alright." Mina mumbled groggily from her bed.

"I'm fine." Zelda replied, "Just going outside for a bit." Mina said something else that was too muffled by her blankets to hear. "I'll be right back" Zelda said as she shut the door.

* * *

Zelda found it was a pleasant day as she stepped outside. Fall had just begun last week and a few of the trees were showing hints of color in their leaves. Zelda headed for her favorite spot which was a large rock, twice her size, that sat by the stream. It was overshadowed by an ancient oak whose age she could only guess at. She sat on the rock and began washing her face in the stream as she still thought of her dream. She thought of the part when the bandit had slit Mina's throat and winced. _What would I do without Mina? _she thought. She had known Mina ever since that day Mina had found her alone in the woods as a small child, not much older than eighteen months, and dreadfully ill. She was so young and disoriented at the time that she couldn't remember that day or anything before it. Mina had taken her in without question and cared for her as if Zelda were her own child. Zelda didn't let thoughts of her mysterious past bother her since she was happy now and that was what really mattered to her.

Zelda's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling grass behind her. She turned to find Link walking towards her. Link, Zelda's best friend, was a tall strong young man and at the age of eighteen, was only a year older than she was. He had medium length blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"'Morning Zelda!" he said cheerily as he sat down next to her. "Hey Link." She replied gloomily.

"What's wrong, you don't seem quite so perky this morning."

"Oh nothing" Zelda sighed. She didn't really feel like talking about the dream with him since she would rather not think about it.

"Did you have that dream again? The one with the bandits?" Link asked._ Of course he would know._ She thought to herself although she didn't respond to Link.

"Don't let it worry you too much." He said trying to comfort her. "It's just a dream, the only way it can hurt you is if you let it worry you too much."

"I know that." Sighed Zelda, "but it's just that it's so real, and I've been having the same dream more and more over the past few weeks."

"It's probably from you hearing so many rumors about those bandits that have been spotted nearby."

"You're probably right." She said attempting a smile. "Well Mina must be up now, I can smell her cooking breakfast. Let's go eat before we head to the farm."

"Okay sound like a plan." Link said grinning. He gave her a quick squeeze around the shoulders as they got up and headed for the house.

* * *

When they got inside Mina greeted them and offered them the breakfast she had been making. They sat down at the table and began to eat.

"You know you didn't have to get up this early just to make us breakfast." Zelda said. "I can cook just fine, you know."

"Don't worry about it, it's good to get up early and I like cooking."  
"I know but you really shouldn't have." Zelda replied.

"So this is the thanks I get for cooking; complaints about me getting up early." Mina said as she looked at Zelda with one eyebrow raised.

"No I just…" Zelda started.

Link cut her off, "She's just nicely trying to imply that you should have stayed in bed since you're an old lady." Mina swatted him in the head with the back of her hand.

"I'll never be too old to do that when you give me rude remarks!" Mina said in an angry tone although she was smiling.

Zelda was laughing at both of them. "I don't know how you don't have a dent in your head, Link, from Mina doing that so often."

"He's just thick skulled." Mina responded.

Link looked at both of them sourly "I deserve much better treatment than this."

"Oh stop it." Zelda said getting up. "You deserved it and you know it. Now come on before we're late." Link just grinned at her. The two murmured thanks for breakfast to Mina who wished them a good day as she shut the door behind them.

Link and Zelda walked through the small town of Ordon, headed towards the farm where they both worked. They helped Fado heard and milk the goats there. It was kind of ironic that Fado owned the farm since most of the animals didn't like him, especially Epona, the brown mare he owned. Link and Zelda liked him well enough though, and they both enjoyed working there.

They talked on their way to the farm and by the time they got there, Zelda had all but forgotten about her dream.

* * *

**Authors note: **Okay so that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. I will try to update at least once a week but hopefully I will be able to more often than that. It's like 1:30a.m. so I'm going to bed now before I fall asleep in front of the computer. Oh yeah, please review! 'Night!:P


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thanks for the review and thanks for adding me as one of your favorites

**Author Note: **Thanks for the review and thanks for adding me as one of your favorites. Oh yeah and I fixed the little preview thingy for my story, the last one was terrible but I was too tired to care at 1:00a.m. Anyways here's chapter two, I hope you like it! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Sigh…

* * *

Zelda woke with her heart pounding fast and her nightclothes soaked in sweat once again. She calmed down once she realized where she was and laid her head back down on her pillow. She groaned and laid there for a minute. Zelda was sick of waking up in fear and not being able to sleep at night because of this dream. Before she had been having it a few nights a week, but now it was a nightly occurrence and there was no way to stop it. She rolled out of bed and slowly headed towards breakfast. Today was Sunday and both her and Link had the day off so there was no need too rush to get ready.

She came to the table and plopped down in her chair with a thud.

"Good morning sunshine!" Mina said "You slept in quite late today."

"It doesn't matter, it's my day off." Zelda mumbled grumpily.

Mina turned to look at Zelda and when she saw her, a look of concern crossed her face. Zelda looked absolutely exhausted, and she had been quite tired for the past few days. "Are you alright Zelda? Has something been bothering you lately?"

"No, no. I'm fine; I just didn't sleep well last night." Zelda replied. She didn't want to tell Mina about the dream because she felt foolish for letting it bother her so much.

"Well, okay if you say so." Mina said, still sounding worried, as she set breakfast on the table. She knew something was up, but if Zelda didn't want to tell her she wasn't going to force her to.

After Zelda finished breakfast and got dressed she went outside to her favorite spot so she could be left alone to think.

* * *

She sat down at the rock and stared into the stream. She was once again thinking about her dream. It was so frustrating to her that it was happening every night and that she was losing sleep over it. After all it was just a dream… or was it? Everything was so real that no matter how many times she had it she felt like it was actually happening.

Zelda was exhausted and her mind was running in circles as she sat there staring into the water. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her eyelids slowly beginning to close. A few minutes later she was fast asleep with her head resting on her fist. As always she began to have the same dream she always had when she fell asleep.

* * *

Link was walking down the path to Zelda's house as he saw her sitting in her favorite place as she almost always was. He smiled and shook his head. "She never does get tired of that rock does she." He said to himself.

"Hello Zelda!" he said as he neared her, but Zelda sat there without responding.

"Well it's nice to see you too grumpy." He said jokingly. Zelda still said nothing. As Link walked up next to her he saw she had fallen asleep with her head resting on her hand. Her face was scrunched in pain and he could hear her softly moaning.

"Zelda, Zelda, wake up." Link said as he shook her shoulder.

Zelda woke with a start and would have fallen off the rock if Link hadn't steadied her.

"Hey it's okay, it's just me." Link said as he saw the look of fear on her face.

Once Zelda gathered in her surroundings she calmed down. "I had that damn dream again Link." She said angrily. "What the hell is wrong with me? Every time I fall asleep, even now and all I did was doze off I have that dream. What am I supposed to do?"

"Hey, it's okay, calm down." Link said as he sat down next to her.

"No it's not Link!" She said still angry. "This is ridiculous and I can hardly concentrate. Mina's really worried about me because I'm always moping around and Fado's getting frustrated with me because I can't focus on anything." She said trying to keep her voice down.

"It's worrying me too Zelda, believe me." Link calmly replied. "I hate seeing you like this and knowing there's really not much I can do."

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you I'm just exhausted and frustrated right now."

"It's okay." Link said as he smiled. "I'm used to getting yelled at I can't keep my mouth shut, remember."

"Of course I remember." Zelda laughed. She was glad to have a friend like him who always knew how to cheer her up.

Link was happy to see Zelda smiling again. "Come on let's go for a walk." He said.

"Okay then I'll go tell Mina and I'll be right out. Oh and, Link, thanks for cheering me up."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm supposed to do stuff like that, I'm your friend. Now hurry up before Sara runs out of the bread I want" Link said waving her off.

Zelda shook her head and headed towards her house. _That's Link for you._ She thought. _He never can take anything too seriously._

* * *

Link and Zelda returned later that afternoon. Link was happily carrying the bread he had wanted so badly and Zelda was carrying the meat Mina had asked her to pick up.

Zelda was in a much better mood than this morning and as they walked in the door Mina was happy to see they were both laughing.

"Thanks for picking that up for me Zelda. I think I'll make it for dinner tonight. You're welcome to come eat with us Link" Mina said to them.

"Yes thanks Mina, I think I will. I'm going to go drop this bread of at my house first though. What time should I come back?" Link asked

"How does six sound?"

"That's great; I'm really looking forward to it." Link said gratefully.

"I bet you are Link, we all know about your great cooking skills." Zelda said with a smirk.

"My cooking skills are none of your business." Link retorted. "Besides what I lack in cooking skills I make up for in good looks."

Zelda snorted and was about to comment until Mina interrupted. "Alright you two quit bickering like children." She said with a smile as Link and Zelda laughed.

"Okay I'll see you later." Link said as he left. Zelda and Mina said goodbye and they both began preparing dinner.

* * *

Link arrived as dinner was being set on the table and once again thanked Mina for inviting him. Halfway through dinner they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Zelda said as she stood to answer it. When she opened the door she found the mailman waiting on the porch.

"Good evening miss. We have one letter for someone by the name of Mina. Is this her residence?" The mailman asked.

"Yes it is."

"Okay. Here it is thank you and good night." He said as he turned to run towards his next destination without giving Zelda a chance to respond. Zelda was unsurprised by this since he was always in a hurry.

She shut the door behind her and gave the letter for Mina. "Here, it's for you."

Mina took the letter from Zelda's' hand and after opening it she began reading the letter. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read it and when she was finished she set it down with a sigh and sat there for a moment.

"What was in the letter?" Link blurted out unable to handle the wait. Zelda scowled at him and Link looked back apologetically.

"It was from one of my cousins in the city" she said still looking down. "King Daphnes has passed away."

Link and Zelda both looked down and made the symbol of the goddesses over their hearts. They were all deeply saddened by the news though unsurprised. The king had been very ill for about a year now and over the last two months he had been unable to move from his bed. He hadn't been that old at the age of 39 and he had left behind a 12 year old son named Terin.

"He was a great king and he will be missed dearly." Mina said solemnly. Link and Zelda both nodded their heads in agreement.

He had been a great king. His laws were fair and Hyrule had thrived during his 16 year reign.

Zelda, Link, and Mina ate their dinner in silence, all of them still coping with the sad news. As they finished dinner Link got up to leave and Zelda walked outside with him because she wanted to talk to him.

"This is terrible Link. What will the kingdom do now?" Zelda said.

"I don't know." He replied. "According to the laws Terin is still too young to rule, he's only 12, and the laws say he has to be at least 18."

Zelda thought for a moment and said, "Yes I know, but the king was an only child and I haven't heard of him having any other relatives. So who will rule?"

"I don't know Zelda. I guess we have to just wait and see."

"Yes, I guess so." Zelda agreed. She looked over towards the setting sun and sighed. The day was coming to an end which meant another restless night filled with nightmares.

Link saw the look on Zelda's face and frowned. "I know what you're thinking about, Zelda, but try not to let it worry you too much. If there's nothing you can do to prevent it then worrying certainly won't help."

Zelda smiled at him weakly and nodded. "Okay I'll try. Goodnight Link." she said.

"'Night Zelda. See you tomorrow." He replied. They parted ways each heading to their own house for the night to rest, or at least try to in Zelda's case.

* * *

**Author Note:** Okay there's chapter two for you! Sorry about the lack of action but you'll have plenty of that next chapter. I hoped you liked it anyways. I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Thank you so much for the reiews, especially purplefirestarter

**Author note: **Thank you so much for the reviews, especially purplefirestarter. I'm really glad you guys like my story. I had the last two chapters already written out but with this one all I have written down is some notes so I hope it all works out!:) Oh yeah I wanted to tell you guys about the time this story takes place. Well I guess it would be about the same time Twilight Princess took place although obviously those events didn't occur I will be using characters from different Zelda games though even if they did take place in a different time. That's about all I have to say so here's chapter three!

**Disclaimer: **No I still don't own The Legend of Zelda… I hate having to say that.

* * *

Zelda came down to breakfast well rested and in a very good mood. She hadn't had that dream last night and after it being a nightly occurrence for so long, this was a huge relief. She did feel anxious and almost jumpy for some odd reason though. She couldn't think of anything to cause this, the only thing different today was she had gotten more sleep.

"Good morning Mina! How are you today?" Zelda said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen. Mina looked at her strangely for a moment and then bluntly asked "Are you on your period?"

"What? No, why do you ask?" Zelda said confused.

"Well the past few days you're been grumpy and exhausted and now out of nowhere you're happy as can be."

"Oh I see, well I'm not. I'm just well rested." Zelda said realizing just how much this dream was affecting her.

"Then what's going?" Mina thought for a moment. "Oh, I someone courting you? Is it Link?"

Zelda almost spit out her mouthful of juice, "Are you kidding me? We're just friends." And that was just what Zelda thought of him too. Zelda had known Link since he had moved to Ordon six years ago with his older sister, who was now married and living in the city. They had been good friends since the day she had met him but nothing more.

"If you would like me too be crabby again then keep this up" Zelda said.

"Okay I'm sorry I'll stop. It's just… Oh never mind. Finish your breakfast before you're late."

Zelda just smiled and ate what was left of her breakfast before leaving. It was odd though because as she shut the door behind her she had a strange feeling that she shouldn't leave. She almost turned around and went back inside, but then she stopped herself. She shook her head and started on her walk to work.

* * *

Zelda and Link always met up before heading to the farm so Zelda stopped by his house on her way. When she arrived at his front door she knocked loudly and yelled at him to hurry up.

"Okay, okay I'm almost ready, just come inside for a minute." She heard him yell.

As Zelda stepped inside she heard a loud thump and the shattering of glass. "Who put that damn chair there!" Link said angrily from the other room.

Zelda laughed and walked through his house to help him clean up whatever had broken. When Zelda came into the kitchen she found Link had already picked up most of the broken plate. He hadn't put his shirt on yet and Zelda noticed that although he wasn't bulky he was quite muscular from working at the farm. She hadn't really paid attention to this before.

"What?" Link said and looked up at her.

When he did she laughed again and asked "How did you get your hair to stand up in so many directions? Have you even tried to brush it yet?"

"Oh leave me alone." He said throwing away the pieces of the plate. "I'll go get dressed and then I'll be right back."

"Okay." She said as he walked away, "but hurry up or we'll be late. I'm going back outside." Link just waved her off before disappearing into his room.

* * *

A few minutes later Link came outside with his hair brushed and tunic on.

"There you look much better." Zelda told Link as she inspected his hair.

"Well I'm glad you approve." He said as they began walking towards the farm.

Zelda smiled and then remembered she had something to tell him. "I didn't have that dream last night!" she announced.

"Really?" Link said, "Well that's great!"

"Yeah I know it's a huge relief, but I've had this weird anxious feeling and when I went to leave this morning I really didn't want to."

"That's probably because you didn't want to go to work." Link said laughing.

"No it wasn't that." She said in a more serious tone, "It was like I felt like I shouldn't leave, like I needed to stay with Mina or something. It was pretty much out of nowhere too."

"Hm, that is strange. Well don't get too concerned about it, it's probably nothing. Besides we have a long day at work ahead of us." Link said.

"Yeah, your right. I won't."

* * *

They walked through the Ordon and greeted all of the villagers who were up as early as them. When they arrived at the farm Fado came up to talk to them.

"Good mornin' you two." Fado said

"Good morning" they both said.

"I have kind of a big job for you guys today." He explained. "I would like both of you to go into town a deliver this milk and cheese. I know I normally do this stuff but I twisted my ankle yesterday and I don't think I can handle the walk. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes of course it is Fado" Zelda said. "Right Link?"

"Yep, it's fine with me."

"Thanks a lot you guys. I've already got Epona all hooked up to the cart and I'll do the rest of the stuff around the farm today. You guys know where Telma's bar is right?" Fado asked.

Link and Zelda nodded.

"Well alright. You guys are all set. Thanks again."

Fado saw them off and went to work on the chores they normally did. Link and Zelda were both excited to go to town since they rarely ever got to.

* * *

On the way back through the village they were spotted by Ilia who headed towards them.

"Hey Link here comes you're biggest fan." Zelda smirked.

"Shut up." He muttered. Both Zelda and Link knew Ilia was crazy about him. Zelda found it funny because she knew how much it annoyed Link. Link never did just tell Ilia to go away because although he could be very sarcastic he would never try to hurt someone's feelings.

"Hi Link! Hi Epona!" Ilia said completely ignoring Zelda. Ilia was jealous of Zelda and she knew it. Zelda didn't mind though she just thought it was funny that Ilia never paid enough attention to see she only wanted to be friends with Link.

"How are you today Link?" Ilia asked. "And how's my Epona?" she said as she reached to pet her. Epona pulled slightly closer to Link, who was leading her, but Ilia didn't seem to notice.

"I hope you're not working Epona too hard Link. You're not jumping those fences again are you? You know she could get hurt doing that, then what would you do?" Ilia went on chattering like this until they reached the edge of the village. "Well I should get going I have stuff to do." Ilia said. "Bye Link. Oh, Bye Zelda" she said suddenly remembering Zelda.

"She just doesn't stop does she? I swear she likes Epona better than she likes me." Link groaned.

Zelda laughed at him "Don't worry Link, I think you'll always have first place in her heart."

Link groaned again. "I didn't say her liking Epona more was a bad thing."

* * *

Link and Zelda were just outside Faron woods and about twenty minutes away from the village. Both of them had had a pleasant day in town. They dropped of the supplies at Telma's bar and she had given them lunch for free. Now it was nearing dinner time and they were both very hungry. They were talking as they walked when Link looked up and squinted.

"Is that smoke coming from the village?" He asked.

Zelda looked up as well. "I think it is." She said beginning to panic.

"Come on let's go." He said as he took the cart off Epona "Forget the cart; we can come back for it. Just get on Epona.

Zelda listened to him and jumped on, a moment later she felt Link get on behind her. Zelda took hold of the reins. "You ready Link." She asked.

"Yes, go!"

Zelda kicked Epona into a gallop. Link and Zelda were both skilled riders so although Epona had no saddle, they were easily able to keep their balance.

* * *

As they neared the village they could both smell smoke and hear yelling.

"Link I'm getting off here to check on Mina" Zelda yelled as she pulled Epona to a halt. She jumped off and handed the reins to Link.

"Be careful!" Link told Zelda.

"You too." She said. He nodded before Epona started galloping down the path.

Zelda began running down the path to her house making her feet move as fast as possible. All her panicked mind could think of was getting to Mina quickly.

She neared the top of the small hill when she saw the bandits with their horses in front of her small house. The larger of the two was holding Mina and he had a knife to her throat.

_Oh great goddesses no! _Zelda thought. _It's my dream but this time it's actually happening._

She heard the bandit holding Mina say the same thing she had heard him say many times in her dream.

"Leave her alone!" Zelda yelled angrily, not knowing what else to do. The men turned towards her and the larger one smiled as the other dismounted his horse.

"You never did tell me where she was woman, so I'll keep my word." The man said as he cut Mina's throat.

"No!" Zelda screamed in anger. She couldn't believe it had actually happened. She ran towards the bandits everything else forgotten in her rage. One of them grabbed her from behind and she felt a hard blow to the back of her head. Everything afterwards went black.

* * *

**Author note:** See, I told you I would put action in this chapter. You did kind of already see it though so sorry about that. There's more action next chapter plus Sheik will be in it too! He was going to be in this chapter but I thought it made more sense to cut the chapter off here. Sorry to all of you Ilia fans out there but I had to do that, I couldn't help it. I never really disliked Ilia (even though she could get kind of annoying) but I thought that little scene might be funny. **Next chapter (ch4) I'll be changing the story's title from Broken Peace to The Legend of Zelda: Lost Princess, just to let you know.** I will still take any title ideas you guys have though.Anyways, keep reading and please review for this chapter. I love to know what everybody thinks.

I thought the title for this chapter was pretty catchy. Just kidding, I know I'm terrible at naming chapters. :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I've been way too busy. This is like the first chance I've had to sit down and type my story. I hope that after you read this chapter you like it so much you're not mad at me. Hopefully you guys won't have to wait so long in between chapters any more. By the way I just realized when I edited my chapters I switched chapters 1 and 2 around so if you were confused, sorry about that. They're in the right order now though. Oh yeah, I wanted to thank all of my readers for the nice reviews! The tips were helpful too!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does. Just in case you guys didn't know that by now.

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes to find herself lying on a straw pallet in a small stuffy tent with her foot chained to a large post. Her head was throbbing and there was blood caked in her hair on the back of her head. She tried to sit up and look around but found she was too dizzy.

_Where am I?_ She thought dazed. Just then she heard heavy footsteps out side the tent and the tent flap open. The footsteps neared her until she saw who it was.

_It's that bandit!_ She thought as all her memories of what had happened came rushing back.

_No, it can't be true, it didn't happen. Mina's still alive she has to be. _She thought trying to deny what she knew was true.

"Oh I see you finally decided to wake up," the bandit sneered.

Zelda had forced herself to sit up, ignoring her throbbing head in her anger. "It's you" she said glaring at him in hatred. "You're the bastard that killed Mina."

"Oh you mean that pathetic old lady?" he sneered "Ha, she thought she could protect you by keeping her mouth shut, see what good that did both of you."

Zelda screamed and ran towards the bandit in rage but the chain around her leg jerked her back and she fell to her knees. The effort had made her head hurt worse and she was sick to her stomach from the pain.

"What do you want from me!" she yelled at him.

"I don't need anything from you." He replied.

"Then why am I here, and where are the rest of the villagers!"

"You're here because my lord specifically requested for you. Oh, and to answer your second question the rest of the villagers are probably dead." He said laughing.

Zelda closed her eyes and she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why did you do this if you only needed to get me." she whispered trying not to sob.

"My lord made a deal with us, he said "if you can find the girl with long blond hair and blue eyes in Ordon, then you can do whatever you want to the village. Steal all you want, I could care less. I'll make sure the authorities stay out of your way." The villagers would have been fine if they would have just stayed out of the way, but of course they didn't and we don't have the patience to deal with them." the bandit told her, still amused.

"Who's the one that told you to do this?" She asked.

"I've answered enough of your questions. Besides, you'll find that out soon enough." He said as he left.

_Why did this have to happen to me?_ Zelda thought. She lay back down on the straw pallet. Tears were still streaming down her face as she thought of Mina, and all of the villagers… and Link. _Could Link still be alive? _She thought hopefully. _No that bandit said everybody was dead. It's just me, I'm all alone. _She thought this and began to sob.

* * *

A few hours later Zelda was sitting in the tent leaning up against the post she was chained to. She was beyond all emotion now and had stopped crying. Her eyes were dry and red from when she had been crying. She heard some commotion outside and someone walked into the tent. Zelda didn't even look up to see who it was. She didn't care anymore. The man stopped in front of her and stood there. Zelda simply sat there and stared at his boots.

"Hello, Zelda." He said in a deep voice.

_How does he know my name? _She thought, looking up at him. When she saw him she moved back against the post. He was a tall and strong man with fiery red hair. To Zelda he seemed menacing; it was like he had this threatening aura about him. Something about him made Zelda want to stay away from him. He was smiling as he looked down at her but Zelda thought it looked like more of a smirk then a friendly smile.

"H-hello." she said trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"My name is Ganondorf." he said as he looked down at her. "It's nice to finally meet you."

_I know I've heard that name before, _She thought and just nodded in reply.

Ganondorf was about to say something but he was interrupted by the tent flap opening. Zelda turned to see it was the bandit she had talked to earlier, the one who had killed Mina.

"What should we do with the boy, my lord?" said the bandit.

"What boy he asked?" he asked

"The blond one from the village, he seemed to be friends with that girl right there."

_A blond boy who's friends with me? It has to be Link! _Zelda thought feeling a wave of relief rushing over her._ He's still alive._

"Why should I care? Do whatever you want with him. Keep him as a slave if he's useful." Ganondorf said waving the bandit away.

"Y-yes my lord." The bandit said as he left the tent.

_My lord? _Zelda thought. _Wait, this man, Ganondorf, is the one who let those bandits destroy my village. It's his fault everyone is dead! _The fear of this man Zelda had earlier was replaced with rage.

"You're the one who allowed my village to be destroyed!" she yelled at him as she stood up to look him in the eye.

Ganondorf laughed and shook his head. "Why should we dwell on things from the past, I came here to talk to you about your future."

"Why would I want to talk to you about my future when you're the one who ruined the future I was going to have?" she screamed.

"Now, just calm down and listen to what I have to say." He said in a nice tone that Zelda could tell was fake. "You have two options. Your first option is death. Your second option is to marry me and live a life of luxury."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Zelda screamed at him. "Why the hell would I ever want to marry you. You're the god damned bastard that ruined my life!"

At this response Ganondorf snapped. His kind facade was gone to be replaced by rage. He picked Zelda up by the throat with one hand and brought her up to his eyelevel. Zelda struggled against his grip to no avail.

"I should think it would be a simple choice. Death or a life of luxury." He threw her to the ground and she gasped. Her eyes were watering from the pain in her head.

"I'll give you two days to decide, and believe me, if you choose death; I have no problem with killing you," he said as he stormed out of the tent.

Zelda lay on her pallet and cried. _Why me? _she thought.

As she lay there, the pain in her head was overpowering so she closed her eyes and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Author Note: **Okay there's chapter 4! I know it was short after that long wait, sorry about that. I know I said Sheik would be in here and he's not but before you get mad at me I _promise_ he will one hundred percent, for sure be in the next chapter which will be up in about three or four days. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **See I told you guys wouldn't have to wait so long in between chapters this time! Once again thanks for the reviews and tips, they're always so helpful. I wanted to tell you about the map of Hyrule I'm using for this story. Well, I'm pretty much using all of the same places from Twilight Princess but the distances between places may be different or the location itself might be completely different. I also may throw some completely new places in there or places from previous games. If I say something that seems different from the map in Twilight Princess just go with it. Okay I'm done talking now! Here's chapter five, (with Sheik in it!)

**Disclaimer: **Guess what! I still don't own The Legend of Zelda… I know, it's terribly sad.

* * *

The day after Ganondorf had come to visit her Zelda was sitting in her tent thinking about what she was going to do. Of course she didn't want to die, but she sure as hell didn't want to marry Ganondorf either. Why did he want her to marry him anyways? He was too old for her and there was nothing for him to gain out of the marriage either.

According to him she had until tomorrow to make up her mind and she still didn't know what to do.

Zelda sighed a deep sigh and leaned up against the post. Her head was still hurting, she was exhausted, and she was starving. All they had given her to eat was some hard bread and an apple.

Zelda was wondering about Link too. Was he alright, was he injured, was he still alive? _Of course he's alive, _Zelda thought, pushing that unpleasant thought out of her mind. Link being alive was the only good news she had had since being at the bandit camp. If she didn't have that small hope to hold on to, she would have nothing left to keep her going.

The sound of the tent flap opening interrupted Zelda's grim thoughts. _It's probably that damn bandit again, what could he possibly want now. _

"Hello miss, I've brought you some food," a young man's voice said.

Hearing this unfamiliar voice Zelda looked up to see who it was. When she looked at him she saw a tall, slender young man with long blond hair tied back in a braid. He was wearing a tight blue jumpsuit and everything but his startling red eyes was covered.

Zelda opened her mouth to ask him who he was but stopped when she saw him put his finger to his lips.

"Please be quite and respond to me only by nodding your head, okay," he said quietly.

Zelda nodded her head in response as he had asked.

"Here, I've brought you some food I figured they weren't feeding you well in this place," he said handing her the food.

Zelda took the food gratefully and began eating. She was so hungry that she had completely forgotten this mysterious young man was sitting right next to her watching her eat.

"The bandits don't know I'm here right now so I'll explain more later. Just listen to what I have to say now, okay."

Zelda nodded again, her mouth full.

"I want you to know your friend is alive and I plan on helping both of you out tonight," he said softly.

Zelda looked at him questioningly.

"Like I said I'll explain the rest later you're just going to have to trust me for now"

Zelda thought for a moment, s_hould I really trust this man I know nothing about? He hasn't even told me his name._

"Will you agree to trust me?" he asked.

_I suppose things can't get much worse right now what else can I do? _Zelda hesitated slightly and then nodded her head.

"Alright, good. One of the bandits comes in and checks on you every night. You know this correct?" he stopped and waited for her nod. "Good, well I need you to act like you're asleep when he comes in. About half an hour after he leaves I will return. I need you to be awake and I need you to be completely silent when I come in. I will probably have your friend with me but please _do not_ get over excited; you must remember to stay silent," he explained

Zelda took in all of this information and nodded in agreement.

"As long as you remember to stay silent everything will go fine. I have to go now to explain all of this to your friend. I promise I will return."

Zelda nodded for the last time before this mysterious young man slipped out of the tent.

_I hope I can trust him,_ Zelda thought, _he may be my last chance._

* * *

It was late at night when Zelda heard footsteps outside her tent. _The guard!_ she thought as she quickly lay down on her straw pallet and closed her eyes. Seconds later the bandit who was her guard opened the tent flap and walked in to check on her. Zelda tried to breathe normally as she could feel him staring at her. _This is only the beginning, don't mess up now! _she told herself.

Once the guard was satisfied that she was asleep he turned around and walked out of the tent. She let her breath out and relaxed. _I'm already nervous and almost nothing has happened, _she thought as she calmed herself down._ Just another half hour and he should be back, at least, I hope he will._

Zelda sat back up and leaned against the post as she prepared herself to wait. She had nothing to do but watch the shadows made by the torch outside the tent.

* * *

She stared at the tent flap unable to wait for the moment it would open. Every minute seeming like an hour until finally the moment she had been waiting for finally arrived. The tent flap was silently opened as the young man walked in and, as he had promised, behind him walked Link.

Zelda couldn't believe it was actually Link. It was a huge relief to see her best friends face after all the trouble that had occurred. Link simply looked at Zelda and gave her a nervous smile. She smiled back at him, knowing she looked just as nervous.

The man walked up to Zelda with a key in his hand and quietly undid the shackles around her ankle. He took it off and motioned for her to follow him.

Outside of the tent a bandit was lying on the ground either passed out or dead, Zelda was unsure which. They quickly walked past him following the young man as he led them out of the camp. On the way out they passed up a few more bandits lying on the ground.

_Is this it, could it really be this easy to escape? _But just as this thought occurred to Zelda, she heard a yell from behind them.

"It's the girl, she's escaping!" a man yelled. "Come on wake up! We can't let her escape!" His yelled had triggered more yelling and people began to run towards the small group, making their escape.

"Damn it!" the man swore, "they've spotted us."

Zelda and Link began to panic. _This is it,_ Zelda thought,_ we're going to be caught and they're going to kill us._

"Both of you grab on to me!" the man yelled at them.

Link and Zelda looked at him confused.

"Just listen to me!" he yelled again.

Both of them jumped, startled and grabbed onto one o his arms. The yelling was getting closer and they could see the bandits running towards them until suddenly there was a loud snap and everything went black.

* * *

When Link and Zelda opened their eyes they found that they were in Hyrule Field and it was still night time.

"Good you're both finally awake, magic can have that effect on people who haven't been around it," the man explained.

Zelda was lying in the grass and she looked next to her to see Link was as well. He was just beginning to wake up.

"Alright we need to get moving, are you two ready?"

"M-magic?" Link said confused.

"Yes magic," the man said, "I used it to teleport us out of the bandit camp."

"Why couldn't you have done that _before_ the bandits started chasing after us?" Link groaned.

"Because they probably have mages at their camp who would be able to track us down if we used it. Those bandits are following Ganondorf after all. That's why we need to get moving right away," he explained. "Come on you two get up and start walking. I'll explain things as we walk"

"Oh, Ganondorf, he's the one that wanted to marry me," Zelda groaned as she got up.

"Ew, that really huge creepy guy. The one with the red hair?" Link asked.

"Yep, that would be the one," she said

"I'm sorry, and I thought I was having a bad time at that bandit camp," Link said. "Hey, where are we going anyway, and who exactly are you? You never even told me your name," Link asked the man.

"Well my name is Sheik," he said, "You're Link and your Zelda, right?" he said pointing at them as he said their names. They nodded in agreement. "I'm taking you to The Hidden Village."

"Why do we need to go there and why can't you just teleport us there," Link asked.

"You have a lot of questions," Sheik said.

"Well I'm_ so_ sorry for wanting to know what the hell is going on after I've been stuck in some bandit camp for the last five days. You'd probably have a lot of questions too if you were in my situation," Link retorted.

Zelda, who was walking next to him, laughed,_ I never thought I'd actually miss Link's sarcasm._

"There's no need to get mad I was going to answer your questions before you interrupted me."

Link glared at him annoyed.

Sheik ignored him and went on with his explanation. "We're going to the hidden village because there's someone there I need you to meet, her name is Impa. In answer to your second question we can't teleport there because Ganondorf's mages would be able to track us there. And before you asked why I saved you I'll let you know it's because both of you are part of a prophecy."

"A prophecy," Zelda gasped.

"Yes, now that is all I'm going to tell you for now. Impa will explain the rest once we get to The Hidden Village."

"And just how long will that take?" Link asked.

"Oh I'd say about two days," Sheik said.

"Two days of walking!" Link exclaimed.

"Yes, two days of walking," Sheik repeated.

Link groaned. "Oh come on Link, it won't be that bad," Zelda said trying to comfort him.

"Like hell it won't," he mumbled just loud enough for Zelda to hear.

Two days of walking didn't bother Zelda one bit; it could have been two weeks for all she cared. She was just happy to be out of that bandit camp and back with the only friend she had left.

* * *

**Author Note:** Alright, there's chapter five! A nice long action packed chapter, yay! And with Sheik in it just like I promised! I'll try to have chapter six up in about two or three days. Please review because I don't know what you're thinking unless you do!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Thanks for reviewing again everybody

**Author Note: **Thanks for reviewing again everybody! Sorry for taking forever to update, I had writers block for some dumb reason. Don't ask me why this shouldn't have been that hard of a chapter to write, but every time I went to write something down it just came out all wrong. Anyways, you guys didn't come here to hear me complain so, here's chapter six! Review, review, review!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda. There, I'm done now read!

* * *

The vast expanse known as Hyrule field stretched for seemingly endless miles, with little to nothing to break the flat view. Under the shade of one of the few trees scattered about, Link, Zelda and Sheik sat resting. They had continued walking late into the night and continued again early that morning with nothing to eat in between. Now the sun was nearly at its highest point and the three weary travelers were starving.

"Ugh, I hate walking." Link groaned as he lay down in the grass.

Zelda sat down next to him and gingerly removed her tattered shoes. Her feet were sore and her shoes were so worn and old that she was getting blisters. With a low moan, Zelda reached up and rubbed her head--it still hurt a bit, but not as much as it had been since Sheik had cleaned it and put some medicine on it.

Sheik glanced over at Link briefly, "We don't have that much food left. There's barely enough for our lunch right now." He explained, pulling a small bag from his shoulders.

"Great, that's just what I wanted to hear when I feel like I'm about to die of starvation. Obviously someone lacks planning skills." Link mumbled.

"You're not going to die of starvation, Link. You'll be fine," Sheik calmly replied, pulling out the little food they had left. "Besides we're going to stop in town for some supplies."

"Which means more walking, and… Oof! Hey what was that for." Link said as Zelda elbowed him in the side.

"Just listen to what he has to say before you get yourself all worried," she said.

Link just looked at her sourly.

"If you're done interrupting me," Sheik continued. "I planned for this to take two days, and brought enough supplies to last that time. When we go there we'll need to get some clothes for you two, and maybe some kind of weapons too." He handed each of them a small amount of food.

"Weapons, like what?" Zelda asked, taking her rations carefuly.

"Hm… I don't know. Do either of you know how to use anything?"

"Well, both of us have some skill with a sword. Rusl from our village had been teaching us," she explained as Link nodded in agreement.

"Good, we'll see what else we can find when we get there." Sheik said.

"How can you afford all of this?" Zelda asked, looking concerned. "That's too much. You can't expect us to just accept this."

"I do." He replied. "For now you're under my care and everything I'm buying for you is necessary either for your health or your protection."

"But…" Zelda began until she saw the look Sheik gave her. "Okay fine."

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Link asked, with a mouthful of food, only worrying about how much more walking he had to do.

"Probably less than two hours." Sheik said. "I have to warn you though-- Ganondorf may be trying to start something in town so be careful. I want both of you to let me do the talking since I rarely ever go to town. People there shouldn't know my face."

"Who is this guy?" Link asked.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Sheik asked pointedly, "He's the king's advisor, or at least he was until the king passed away. He's in charge--for the most part--of Hyrule for now since Prince Terin is still too young."

"So that's where I had heard that name from." Zelda said. "This is awful. So basically he's the king right now?"

"Well sort of," Sheik began. "He doesn't have all of the privileges that a king would, and more of the decisions are made by the senate, but a lot of the people in the senate only care about money and power which Ganondorf will give willingly to people who will serve him."

Zelda sighed and looked down. "Why is all of this happening to us," she sad softly. "I just want things to go back the way they were." She felt her eyes begin to water as she thought of Mina and all of the villagers. She struggled to hold her tears back when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see it was Link's.

"Hey we'll be okay," he said. "We can get through this we just have to take it one step at a time."

Zelda looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, you're right," she said. "It will be hard but we'll make it."

Link patted her shoulder before taking his hand away. He knew it was going to be hard on both of them but he knew they could get through it. He had met Zelda six years ago and since then he had learned she wasn't someone who would give up easily. As long as Zelda kept going, so would he.

* * *

The three of them finished their lunch in silence before getting up to start their walk again. Sheik lead the way while Link and Zelda stayed behind him and talked.

Sheik could tell they were both still sad by the way they talked. They would both pause at some points in their conversation and think back wistfully about their past and then start talking about something else. He knew how they were feeling for he had gone through something similar in his past.

His thoughts were interrupted by Link and Zelda bursting into gales of laughter. They were both laughing so hard it made even Sheik smile. _It's good to see they're doing the best they can,_ he thought.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well there it is chapter 6! I still wasn't very happy with this chapter. I had trouble writting it for some reason. Maybe because it was mostly dialouge. It was short too but that just seemed to be a good place to cut it off. Next chapter will be longer and with more action I promise. I will try to update soon. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:** Okay, I finally updated, yay! I didn't put Ike in my story because most of you said I should stick with LoZ so that's what I did. Sorry to those of you who did want him in there. I did put someone else in this chapter who may surprise you though. You'll just have to read to find out! Review, review, review, because it will make me super happy!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own The Legend of Zelda. I think my soul dies a little every time I say that.

* * *

The town came into view nearly two hours later as Sheik had promised. At first it was a silhouette, but as they came closer and closer the detail in the buildings became clearer until they could distinguish between each one. There were buildings of all shapes and sizes enclosed in the tall sturdy walls of Hyrule Castle Town. The tall towers of the castle loomed behind it all both stunning and ominous at the same time.

"Finally!" Link sighed.

Sheik, once again ignoring Link, motioned for the three of them to head into the line of trees they had been walking next to. Once they were in the shadow of the trees, Sheik pulled out three dark colored cloaks from the small pack he had been carrying. He handed one to each of them before slipping the third one on.

"Here, I want you two to wear these." He explained as he pulled up the hood on his cloak. "That way if Ganondorf's men are searching for you, you'll blend in better." Link and Zelda obediently put the cloaks on as Sheik continued talking. "Also I'm going to do a bit of cloaking magic on both of you. Nothing big though. Maybe just some slight changes to your facial features and your eye color, small things like that."

"You can do that!" Zelda gasped, looking surprised.

"Of course I can!" he replied. "I'd be a sad excuse for a mage if I couldn't. Although, I must admit, I'm not the best at it." He said rubbing his chin.

"Wait, so you mean you could mess up!" Link exclaimed. "What on earth are you going to do to my face, and what if it gets stuck that way?"

"No, no nothing like that will happen. I just need you two to stay close to me because I doubt I can hold the spell if you get very far away."

Link looked at him skeptically before sighing. "Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I."

"Oh Link don't worry about it." Zelda said. "Sheik wouldn't do anything that would hurt us." She gave him a somewhat shaky smile. The truth was she was worried too. That last experience with magic she had had was Sheiks teleportation magic, which had made her pass out. She wasn't really looking forward to this, but as Link had said, they didn't have any other choice.

Link sighed again in response to Zelda's comment without saying anything.

"So, who wants to go first?" Sheik asked as though he hadn't noticed their gloomy mood.

"I will!" Link blurted out right away.

Sheik and Zelda both looked at him with their eyebrows raised.

"I want to get this over with before I have too much time to think about it," he explained.

Zelda rolled her eyes, _and here I thought he was doing that for me._

"Okay then, this will only take a minute," Sheik said raising his hands. His brow furrowed in concentration as he began to mutter words Zelda couldn't understand. Link stood there with his eyes clamped shut and leaning slightly away from Sheik as though he was expecting Sheik to punch him.

Zelda gasped as she saw Link's hair darken from blond to light brown and his facial features change right before her eyes. As Sheik finished Link opened his eyes and to Zelda's astonishment they were now green instead of the usual light blue.

"That's it?" Link said surprised. "How do I look?"

"Well, different, but kind of the same." Zelda said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You look a little bit like the same old Link, but in a way you look a bit sterner. Sort of like how siblings look similar."

"Oh, I see," he said pulling a piece of his newly colored hair out in front of his eyes to inspect it.

"Okay, Sheik, I'm ready," Zelda said glancing at Link.

Link saw her worried look and tried to reassure her, "It feels kind of weird at first, but don't worry it's completely painless."

Zelda nodded and closed her eyes as Sheik began to repeat the spell he had done on Link.

She felt and odd tingling sensation on her face as Sheik muttered the spell. Before she knew it, it was over and she opened her eyes. A piece of hair that had pulled its way out of her braid fell into her face. She noticed it was a lighter shade of blond than it had been before.

Sheik had changed her facial features slightly, changed her eye color from blue to brown, and lightened her hair.

"See that wasn't so bad," Sheik said. "Are you both ready to head into town?" They nodded. "Alright then let's get going."

They headed out of the cover of the trees and back into the warm sunlight shining onto Hyrule Field.

* * *

The walls of Hyrule Castle Town towered over them as they walked up the stone steps onto the bridge to the bustling town. They could already hear the sound of people talking and shouting as they made their way over the bridge.

When they entered the town through the large wooden doorways, Link and Zelda found it to be the same as the last time they had been there. It was odd to see something so ordinary after all that had happened to them. Adults hurrying about on errands, peddlers shouting about their goods, children running through the streets playing their imaginary games, it seemed as though all the hardships they had been through never happened. They passed by a group of street performers and smiled as they both recognized the song they played.

Sheik led them from place to place as he bought food, clothing, and various other items that he thought they would need. He bought so much that Zelda began to wonder if Sheik's wallet was bottomless.

The small group was headed for the blacksmith's to buy swords when Zelda noticed a hole in one of the bags she was carrying had caused some of the food to fall out. She quickly bent down to pick it up when some one grabbed her from behind and pulled her into one of the side alleys.

She felt a hand cover her mouth and a knife press against her neck before she had time to yell out.

"Stay quiet and I won't hurt you," the man said as he and two others began to lead her out of the town through the shadows of the backstreets.

Zelda began to panic as she realized the trouble she was in. She had dropped all of the supplies when the man grabbed her and had nothing to defend herself with. She was also worried about how long the cloaking spell Sheik had put on her would last or if these men already knew who she was.

_Please let sheik and Link find me, please let them find me, _she prayed.

The men lead Zelda out to Hyrule field to the edge of the forest when she felt the same odd tingling on her face she had felt when Sheik cast the cloaking spell. She sighed as the small hope these men might not know who she was faded along with the spell.

When they got to the edge of the trees they stopped and turned her around. When the one who was holding her saw her changed appearance he smirked.

"I see we got the right one," he said and turned to one of the others. "Go ahead and call her," he told the man.

The man nodded and walked a few paces away from the group before pulling a small blue, translucent stone out of his pocket. Zelda watched him and noticed he seemed to be talking to the stone. He put the stone back into his pocket and came back to the group when Zelda heard a small popping noise to her right. When she looked in the direction of the noise, to her surprise, she saw there was now a strange young girl, no older than seven or eight standing there.

The girl had perfectly straight, jet black hair, and she wore a simple black dress. She had such a pale complexion that, combined with the color of her hair, it made her look like a ghost.

Zelda jumped back slightly when the young girl looked at her. Her eyes were a startling shade of red, just a few shades lighter than blood. She smiled what should have been a sweet, innocent smile but it just made Zelda's skin crawl. Something about this child, if that was what she was, just felt wrong.

The man holding Zelda roughly pushed her down to her knees as the child steeped in front of her.

The man bowed," It is an honor to see you again, Midna."

* * *

**Author Note: **I bet you weren't expecting that! Or maybe you were, but I like to think I surprised you. Yes I know her appearance has changed but her personality is basically the same. Having her look the way she did in TP wouldn't have worked. Okay I hope to update soon. Review, it inspires me! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note [5-14-12]: **Just to let everyone know, I now have a new account. I've had it for a little while, but I've recently become more active on it. Anyways, after the really long [and not exactly planned hiatus] I do have some ideas for this story. I'm going to try and continue it this summer, as I have been writing more anyways. When and if I do continue this story [which I have very high hopes of doing] I will be putting it on my new account. If you would like to know what my new account is feel free to send me an email at . [Sorry to be a pain and make you email me and what not, I had some problems in the past, and would like a fresh start while avoiding a few users if possible]. Thanks for sticking with me everyone! I hope to hear from you =]

* * *

**Author Note: **Okay I don't have much to say this time other than thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked Midna in my story. That's all I have to say, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda… sniff.

* * *

The girl, Midna, seemed unaffected by the man's formal greeting. "You have done well to find her," she said.

Midna's voice sent chills down Zelda's spine. Her voice was like a child's but the way she spoke and carried herself made her seem like she should be much older.

Midna put the tips of her fingers under Zelda's chin and pushed her head up so she was looking into her eyes. There was so much held in that powerful gaze; pain, sadness, anger, that it took everything Zelda had to hold it.

"You caused us quite a bit of trouble girl, running away from that bandit camp and all. Not to mention you were quite difficult to find," she said still holding Zelda's gaze. "Well, I know Ganondorf would be quite pleased if I brought you to him alive, but it would be _so _much easier if I just killed you now."

Zelda's eyes widened in fear as Midna said this, _this is it, I'm not going to get away this time, _she thought.

Midna saw the fear in Zelda's eyes and smiled, "Oh dear now I've scared you, I wouldn't want to go doing that now would I, _princess? _Well, don't worry too much; your death will be a quick one."

She laughed before she dropped Zelda's head and raised her hand. Purple light gathered around Midna's hand, and Zelda closed her eyes. A single tear pushed its way out of Zelda's closed eyelid before she heard a loud crack.

* * *

Zelda opened her eye's to find herself alive and unharmed. Midna and the three men were a few yards away from her, sitting on the ground looking stunned.

She was confused until she saw a young man in a black robe standing a few feet behind her. His long black hair was pulled into a braid and the few strands that had escaped shifted in the wind along with his robe. He had a completion almost as pale as Midna's, but instead of red eyes, his were a clear, bright green.

He walked up to Zelda and helped her up from the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked her with concern.

She nodded, still not quite able to believe she was alive.

Midna and the men had gotten up from the ground and were prepared to fight their attacker.

The man, knowing he was outnumbered prepared to fight as well, but before he had the chance to attack Midna muttered a word and raised her hand towards the pair.

Before they knew it, they felt a wave of magic go through their bodies and realized they could no longer move.

Midna smirked when she saw her spell had worked. "You're far more trouble than you're worth," she told Zelda.

Zelda once again felt helpless as Midna and the men came towards her. One of the men hit the man who had helped Zelda on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. The man collapsed to the ground as a stream of blood slowly trickled onto his pale skin.

_It's truly over for me now,_ she thought. Her thoughts of surviving had once again left to be replaced by sadness and fear, until she heard a loud snap right next to her. She would have jumped had Midna's spell not been holding her in place.

"Whew, seems like we made it just in time," a familiar voice next to her said.

She heard another voice mumble some words and she felt herself regain control of her body.

She turned to her right to see Link standing there next to her. He smiled as he saw her face and Zelda returned her smile. He now carried a simple sword and a blue shield with Hyrule's emblem on it.

To her left was Sheik who simply nodded when she saw him and handed Zelda her own sword and shield, both of which were lighter and smaller than Links.

The three of them ran towards the group of men, who had quickly stepped in front of Midna to protect her. Link and Zelda raised their swords, recalling their fighting lessons with Rusl as they attacked the men.

Sheik quickly finished off his foe with the long knife he used as his weapon, and went to help Zelda. She was more skilled than her enemy, but the force of the blows striking against Zelda's sword were beginning to wear her down. Sheik quickly jumped behind the man and pulled his knife across his neck. The man dropped to the ground, dead, before he knew what had hit him.

Zelda Glanced over at Link to see he had just finished his battle and his foe was motionlessly lying on the ground. They had finished all three of the men who, despite appearances, had no great skill with a sword.

She looked at the three of them standing there with their weapons drawn and smiled showing her oddly pointed teeth. "That wasn't very nice now was it," she said. Zelda could see Sheik and Link recoil at the sound of Midna's voice out of the corner of her eye.

Midna sighed before continuing again, "it appears I'm out numbered. You have far too many people who want to save you Zelda."

Zelda meet her gaze this time without fear.

"Ah, well I'll just have to come more prepared next time won't I? I'll be seeing you again dear," Midna said. She laughed and disappeared with aloud snap.

Zelda shook her head as if trying to rid herself of the memory of Midna until Link suddenly grabbed her and hugged her so hard she thought she was going to burst.

"I'm so glad you're okay you have no idea how much you worried me. I had no clue what happened to you. You are unhurt right?" Link asked stepping back so he could see for himself she was alright.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she said laughing at Link's reaction.

"What did you go and get yourself kidnapped for!" he said.

"Well I didn't exactly want to get kidnapped," she said before she remembered the man who had tried to help her. She turned to tell Sheik about him until she saw he had already gone to where the man was laying on the ground. He seemed to be deep in concentration and Zelda saw his lips were moving so she left him alone.

"Who is that man?" Link asked following her gaze.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "but if not for him, I would be dead right now."

Link looked at her, "how do you manage to get yourself into so much trouble?"

"I..." she began but then stopped when she thought about her last comment. _If not for that man, I would be dead right now. I would have never had the chance to see Link or Sheik again, _she thought.

Link saw her saddened expression and wrapped her up in another hug. "You're okay now, don't worry," he told her.

Zelda nodded against his chest.

"Besides you have me, your handsome, wonderful, courageous friend to come save you," he said jokingly.

Zelda smiled and pushed him away. "Don't get too full of yourself; Sheik did a lot of the saving too."

Link looked at her with his eye brows raised.

"Not to mention that other man who…"

"Alright, alright," he said cutting her off. "Way to ruin my pride."

She laughed at him and walked over to Sheik. When she stepped up to him she saw he was putting some kind of medicine onto the wound the man had acquired when he was hit with the sword hilt. She winced and absentmindedly rubbed what remained of her own wound.

"Is he going to be aright?" she asked.

"Yes," Sheik sighed looking tired. "He should be fine now that I've healed his wound somewhat and put medicine on it. What about you?"

"I'm fine since he saved me."

"I'm glad he was able to make it here in time," Sheik said, getting up. "We had better get going before someone notices all the commotion that has happened over here. Otherwise we'll be in more trouble."

"What about the man?" Zelda asked.

Sheik thought for a moment before responding, "I suppose we'll have to take him with. If he was found like this he would probably be hanged for murder."

Link nodded and offered to carry the man on his back.

Sheik agreed and said that once he had regained some of the strength from the spells he had cast he would carry him some of the way.

"We'll walk for about three or four more miles before we stop. That will put at least some distance between us and anyone who may be searching for us," Sheik said.

Link and Zelda agreed and the four of them started on their way. They had spent more time than Sheik had intended at Hyrule Castle Town and the sun was now nearing the horizon, casting the red and orange rays of twilight across Hyrule.

* * *

**Author Note: **Okay, there's chapter 8 for you. Please review, I can't read minds!


End file.
